Not a Slave
by PrincessManaofEgypt
Summary: Prince Atemu saves a young slave girl named Mana. As her time in the palace grows, do they begin to have feelings for each other? But will a certain theif use their love to his advantage? Vaseshipping
1. Freedom

"My prince, your father wishes to see you." Said the kind voice of Mahado. The young prince looked at Mahado with pleading eyes. Mahado wasn't surprised to find him on his balcony, looking at the people with envy in his eyes.

"Please, tell me not another lesson. Isis gave me one just a little while ago, and father's are much worse." Complained the prince. He was about sixteen, with blond bangs, red and black hair that spiked up, and his greatest feature, his crimson eyes.

"I understand but orders are orders, Atemu." Said Mahado.

"Just watch them with me for a second." He said.

"Oh for the love of Rah, why not?" said Mahado giving in. The prince scanned the crowd, watching people talk, children play, also something else.

"She is a pretty one." Said a dirty looking male. One had blonde hair, and the man he was speaking with had white hair that went to his shoulders.

"Your aren't lying, how much is she worth, Marik?" asked the white haired man. The prince noticed a girl, Marik was holding. She had brown hair that went past her waist, and aquamarine eyes. She looked fragile, but she had defiance in her eyes.

"I'm not for sale!" she snapped.

"Silence, slave!" snapped the white haired man, while he slapped her across the face.

"Well Bakura, she'll be worth-" said Marik, but he stopped at the sound of yelling and looked in horror to see who it was coming from.

"Leave that girl alone!" boomed the voice of the prince. His voice was far lower than one would think for his age, but when he was angry his voice rivaled that of almost every priest in the palace. Mahado looked shocked at his prince. "Guards seize those men!"

The men struggled against them but eventually they were apprehended, Atemu saw the girl looking him in shock. Like she thought she was in trouble too. "My prince, what shall we do with the girl?"

"Bring her to me." He commanded. "I will speak with those men later."

"Yes my prince." They said, the girl simply walked with them knowing she couldn't fight her way out. When they reached Atemu's room, Mana looked shocked at the extraordinary chambers with were covered in different works of art and beautiful tapestries. Atemu took notice to her likeness of his roo,.

"May I ask you what your name is?" asked Atemu. Mana looked at him in shock, 1) he wanted to know her name 2) He asked her 'May I?'.

"It's Mana." She said quietly. Atemu smiled softly, lifted her chin with his hand.

"That's a pretty name." he said. Mana couldn't believe the interest he was showing in her, not only was somebody giving herthe attention she longed for. But the prince of Egypt was giving it. She nodded her head, wishing she could say something but she was afraid thatif she did the prince would lash out at her for speaking out of order. Atemu frowned at her silent reply, but then he remembered she was a slave. Her whole life has been full of abuse and work. But something about this slave girl clicked with him, and he knew what to do. "Mana, how would you like to stay here in the palace?"

"As a slave?" asked Mahado. He was shocked that Atemu wanted a slave, he had many of times ranted about how slaves were people too to his father.

"Mahado, you know me better than that. As a resident." He said softly. Mana's eyes widen in shock, was he seriously offering her this. Just minutes ago, she was about to be given to a new master, now she was offered to live in the palace? Not as a slave? "What about it Mana, and please speak to me."

"Uh.." she said, knowing what she should say, but what she wanted to say came out. "I would love that.." she said, barely above a whisper.

"Fantastic Mana, Mahado take her to the seamstress." Said Atemu happily. "She may have anything she desires." Mana's face looked even more shocked than before. Anything she desires? Who is this prince?

"Yes, my prince." Said Mahado smiling. "Come my dear." Mana pulled herself back into reality, and walked with Mahado, smiling.

"Oh no..the meeting." complained Atem, as he walked off groaning.

"Mai! Are you here?" yelled Mahado.

"Yes, come in." replied the voice of a woman. Mahado opened the door, and Mana's jaw dropped as she marveled at the work of the seamstress. "Who is this lovely flower?"

"This is Mana, the prince has ordered she is to have any clothing she desires." Said Mahado.

"Well, we can do that!" said Mai, cheerfully. Mana took time to take in Mai's appearance. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She donned a strapless white dress, that went past her ankles. She also added to her clothing, a golden belt, necklace, and earrings. Mana wished she could be that beautiful. "So dear, do you know your measurements?"

"Uh.." she said with her mouth hanging open.

"Mai..can I speak with you?" said Mahado.

"Sure thing, hold on deary." She said, as the blonde walked with Mahado. Mana stood in the middle of the room, blushing and holding he rhands behind her back. For the first time she actually looked at herself in a actually mirror. She was disappointed at what she saw. Sure, she had seen her reflection in the water a few times but never so clear. 'I'm horrible, dirty, skinny, and my clothes are so tattered. Why would the prince be so kind?' she thought to herself. Mana wore different colored rag that made up her dress that went to her knees, with a rope acting as a belt. Her slave trader Marik, liked her a lot. So, he gave her special perks. Meaning she actually got to wear something.

"She is a slave?" asked Mai, in a whisper. Mahado nodded.

"Be sensitive to her." He said.

"I thought she was a peasant that appealed to the king, not a slave that the prince saved!" she exclaimed. "I never thought the prince would take a slave."

"Well, he has given her what every slave dreams of." Said Mahado, Mai turned to him saw the question in the look so he gave a reply."Hope…of a better life." Mai nodded in approval and turned back to Mana.

"Let's get your measurements deary!" she exclaimed. Mana jumped at her voice and felt herself being dragged to another room.


	2. Friends

"My king, it seems the invaders are traveling due east." Said Priest Seto. "We highly doubt it is a retreat, perhaps they are allying themselves with other armies."

"Perhaps..Isis, do you see anything?" asked the pharaoh.

"I have foreseen a battle, but most is unclear. I can't even see who is fighting." She said. Atemu was just about to drift off into sleep, before he felt Shimon shake him.

"What'cha do that for?" snapped Atemu, startled from Shimon.

"You must listen if you are one day to be king." Replied the old man. Atemu crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He hated listening to their plans, sure they were important, but very boring. As the time passed and their long meeting was done, Atemu almost sprinted out of there. He wanted to see the slave girl, Mana. But a pair of strong arms stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see the face of Priest Seto.

"What's wrong?" asked Atemu.

"Lesson..NOW!" he practically roared. Atemu sighed and turned towards the library, while Seto made sure he didn't run off.

"Oh my Rah, you look stunning!" exclaimed Mai, stepping back from Mana. The girl looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. A long white dress flowed down past her ankles, along with beautiful glden belt around her waist. Mana saw her hair was put up in a bun, studded with gold and silver. The sleeves hung around her shoulder and made slits down her arms.

"Oh my…" she said stunned.

"Your beautiful, the prince will-" Mai stopped at the sad look upon Mana's face."You don't like it?"

"Like it? I love it! But these are clothes of a princess, and that I am not." Said Mana frowning. "I don't want to be something I'm not, can we make a few adjustments to fit..well..me!"

"Of course dear!" said Mai. "May I suggest making the skirt shorter?"

"Yes, please." She said, she jumped as Mai simply cut the skirt and stopped it at a the middle of her thighs.

"Deary, you were correct. Short skirts are for you, now your sleeves, shorter?" asked Mai. Mana nodded in agreement. Mai snipped off the sleeves and folded the remainder of cloth around her upper arm into ruffles and sewed it all together. "This looks very cute!" exclaimed Mai.

"Thank you." Said Mana, quietly. Mai shook her finger at her.

"There is something else I wanna try." Said Mai, pulling the pins from Mana's hair and letting it fall. Mai combed out her tangled and placed a simple headdress upon her head. Mana smiled at it, she couldn't help but notice how cute it was. "One last touch." Said Mai, as she wrapped a ruby necklace around her neck.

"What is this?" asked Mana, confused.

"This is to remind you that you are worth something, I know it must be such a big change to go from a slave to this but trust me. No matter how much those men hurt you, you're always worth something." Mana couldn't hold in her tears, and embraced Mai in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" said Mana, through her tears.

"You're welcome, Mana." Said Mai, softly. Mahado slipped in to see the emotional scene and felt a pang of guilt to have to break it up.

"Um, I'm sorry but Mai, I'm afraid Priestess Shizuka needs to see you." Said Mahado.

"She ripped her dress again, didn't she?" groaned Mai. "That poor girl." Mai ran off, and Mana was once again alone. She stood quietly and then felt Mahado place his hand upon her shoulder. Mana quickly wiped away her tears and stood firmly.

"The prince has to attend to his studies, but you're welcome to come with me while I practice my magic." Said Mahado. Mana's eyes lit up at the sound of the word magic. She nodded happily, and walked with Mahado to a large empty room. "This is where it is best to practice magic."

"Why?" asked Mana. Mahado smiled at the fact she was figuring out she could speak out now.

"Because if you need to use something to practice spells, then you can conjure it up with magic yourself." Replied Mahado. "Usually this isn't for beginners."

"Really? Can I see you do a spell?" asked Mana.

"Sure thing." Replied Mahado. He raised his hand up and then spiral of sparkles began to accumulate. Mana watched in awe as Mahado as a simple rose forms in Mahado hand.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Mana. Mahado blushed and handed her the rose.

"Do you have a interest in magic?" asked Mahado. Mana nodded quickly, and clutched the rose tightly. "Well, perhaps I can teach you a few things, I'm sure the prince would be thrilled to know you've taken up a hobby." Mana smiled, she ahd made another ffired. But now she still had to know, was the prince her friend. 'Is this going to be like normal, buy me and sell me?' she thought to herself. 'I always seem to come back to Marik.'

Mana found herself walking back to the prince's chambers alone. Mahado had to go and attend to business with his students and Mai must be working. She was just about to enter when she heard footsteps coming her way.

"Shizuka! Come here!"

"No!"

"I just want to sew up your dress!"

"I told you not to go near me with that needle!"

Mana saw a young girl running down the hall way. She didn't have time to move out of the way and they both collided with each other instantly. Mana noticed Mai running towards them.

"Oh dear, Mana." Exclaimed Mai. "Skizuka, this is Mana." The girl collected her thoughts and finally got a good look at her. She had long reddish-brown hair

"Really? So you are the one everyone is speaking of! Awww, lucky! Priestesses can't wear short skirts." Said Skizuka.

"Hey! Wait up!" called another feminine voice. Mana noticed a tall woman with brown hair that went to her shoulders.

"It's not our fault you are so slow." Taunted Mai. "Mana, this is Anzu." The girl's eyes lit up at Mana.

"Oh my, Yugi told me that the prince saved a slave girl but I never thought it true." Exclaimed Anzu.

"Who is Yugi?" asked Mana. Mai and Skizuka began to giggles, as Anzu's face began to burn.

"Anzu may be a priestess, but that doesn't stop her from meeting with Yugi." Said Skizuka.

"Is he your..boyfriend?" asked Mana.

"NO!...Maybe..I don't know!" snapped Anzu. Mana smiled at her.

"Lets go sit down and get to know each other better, while I sew up Shizuka's dress." Said Mai. Mana felt her hand being grabbed by Anzu and saw Mai drag Skizuka by the arm. She sighed when she realized she wasn't going to the prince's chambers but perhaps she will make new friends. They entered a extrodinary room. Mana saw a few other woman there, reading scriptures.

"Mana, come on over her." Said Mai, grabbing her arm with her other hand and pulled her down to a sitting area.

"So, Mana..What is it between you and the prince!" asked Shizuka. Mana's eyes widen in shock.

"Nothing, we haven't had a lot of time to get to know each other…besides the prince likely brought me here and will think of me no more." Said Mana.

"What? I had a conversation with him and he sa-" Shizuka exclaimed but Mai quickly covered her mouth.

"What she meant was he was interested in your well-being and if you need anything just call for him." Said Mai, quickly. Shizuka was grateful to Mai for stopping her, the prince would be so angry if she ruined his surprise. Mana looked at them confused. Mai knelt down in front of Shizuka and began sewing up her dress.

"So Mai, how are things with Jounouchi?" asked Anzu.

"Jounouchi?" asked Mana.

"My dear sweet husband!" exclaimed Mai. "He is a soldier here!"

"How did you fall in love?" asked Mana.

"Oh well, when Jounouchi arrived here to train I was merely a apprentice seamstress." Explained Mai. "Well, Jounouchi was put on guard on the corridor that my master's workshop was on. Well, he stopped by everyday to say hi, and we grew to like each other. Then there was a day when invaders got into the palace, this was when the prince was a mere child and I was a teenager. One of them found their way to my workshop and tried to steal our garments to sell, my master tried to stop them but he was killed.

_Flashback_

"_Mai! Stay back!" yelled the tailor._

"_Master! Watch out!" cried out a younger version of Mai. She watched in horror as a attacker sliced right through her master."No! Master!" The killer turn to her and smiled grabbed her face._

"_You're a pretty one, perhaps I will keep you." Said the killer. Mai felt him grab her hair and all the clothing he could carry, and start to drag her away._

"_No! Please! NOOOO!" she cried, feeling her master's blood run against her skin._

"_Stay away from her!" yelled a voice. Mai looked up to see the man's blood dripping down his sides and she could see the spear go straight through his torso. Mai looked up to see Jounouchi standing there, shaking and the killer's blood on his hands. He knelt down next to her._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. Mai couldn't control herself, she lunged out at him and planted a kiss right on his mouth. Jounouchi jumped at but then embraced it. _

_They pulled away and all Mai could say was.."I love you, Jounouchi."_

_End of Flashback_

"I cry every time I hear that story." Said Anzu, it is so romantic. "And so sad, her master was very kind man."

"Yes, what about you Shizuka, love life?" asked Mana. Mai noticed how she was becoming more open.

"Yes, I guess." She replied.

"Please, you and Otogi are meant for each other." Said Anzu. "Otogi is a priest in the palace, and well him and Skizuka clicked almost instantly.

"How did you all come to the palace?" asked Mana.

Shizuka spoke up first. "Jounouchi is my older brother, and we were both villagers who lost our parents in a village raid. But priest Mahado found us and brought us back to the palace. I was put through training to be a priestess under Isis, our head priestess."

"I was born here." Said Mai.

"I was originally a suitor for the prince, but we both didn't click but I decided to stay because of Yugi." Said Anzu. "Yugi is the prince's best friend and he is actually kinda talented in magic."

"Sounds great."


	3. A night together

**HEADS UP!**

**Abubaker-Egyptian name for 'Noble'**

**Halima-Egyptian name for 'Gentle'**

**Aziza-Egyptian name for 'Precious'**

Mana walked silently, being lead by Mahado back to the prince's room. He had not yet ordered whether she would have her own room or she would stay there in the prince's chambers. Mahado opened the door for her and smiled.

"Don't be so nervous, the prince is very kind." He said. "His father is almost done with his lesson, he'll be along soon." Mana nodded and sighed as Mahado exited. She hated being alone. The sound of the door creaking open she crouched down, expecting Marik to come barging in and take her away. But instead the kind smile of the prince made her eyes light up.

"Wow, Mai did a great job. That really fits you." He said, plopping down on his bed. "Have you made any friends?"

"Well, Mai and Mahado are very kind. I think Mahado said I would be learning magic from him. I also met two priestesses named Anzu and Shizuka." Replied Mana, she mentally slapped herself for speaking so much.

"It sounds like you've had a good day." He said. "They are all great friends of mine. Well Mana, I thought your first stay should be delightful."

"What do you mean?" she asked wincing.

"Come on, I'll show you." He said, grabbing her hand. He pulled her through the corridor, down some stairs, and they stopped at broad doors. He placed his finger over his lips, signaling her to stay quiet. He picked her up bridal style and quietly slipped past the doors and the guards. A blonde headed guard stopped them.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked. Mana looked at him in horror.

"Jounouchi, cut it out." Groaned Atemu, then Mana perked up at the sound of Jounouchi. 'So this is Mai's husband.'

"Heh! Enjoy yourself." He said, clearing the way. They quietly made their way to the stables.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" asked Atemu, Mana shook her head. "Then you can ride with me." He said helping her on the horse. Mana admired the horse's mighty body, and flowing raven mane. Atemu helped her up, she didn't like the way she sat on the horse side-saddle, but her skirt prevented anything else. She blushed as Atemu sat behind her and grabbed the reins in front of her and kick the horse. She quickly grabbed her headdress to prevent losing it. The wind felt cool against her skin. Atemu didn't mind her hair hitting him in the face. He noticed her smile as they rode through the desert. "Let's stop and rest." He said after a few hours of riding. Mana was grateful, but also yearning to continue her adventure. They sat together on the sand, and looked at the sky. "Mana, who were your parents?"

She didn't want to say, but she couldn't reject the prince's question. "Farmers, their names were Abubaker and Halima."

"Beautiful names, what were they like?" asked Atemu.

"My memories are faint, but I remember my father's wise words and my mother's kind smile and touch." Replied Mana.

"What happened?" asked Atemu.

"Our village was attacked, my father tried to stop them but he was killed. They tried to take my mother and myself as slaves but she wouldn't allow it. Her efforts were in vain. Sadly, she was killed and they took me. I was only five." Said Mana. Atemu felt tears swell up in his eyes, but he quickly pushed them away.

"My mother's name was Aziza, when I was three she fell ill. Her sickness drove her into mental illness, causing her to sometimes forget who she was or who I was. Her sickness made her forget my father was her husband. When she was found with another man, she was put to death. I couldn't bear her death and I grew to hate my father, but it's hard to hate someone who loves you so much."

"I'm sorry, about your mother." Said Mana.

"Don't apologize…that man, Marik and Bakura, who were they?" asked Atemu.

"Marik was the one who owned me. He often rented me, so he could keep me for himself." She said softly. "I had one friend, her name is Kisara. I don't know if she is dead or alive, but she had the kindest spirit ever. She had such a unique appearance, of blue hair and pale skin. I miss her so."

"She sounds wonderful." He said.

"I wish I knew if she was alive or not, she was sold to a group of bandits a while ago." Said Mana with a sigh. "I pray to Isis, every night she is well."

Atemu sighed, he felt like hugging her and tell her that everything was alright now. But how come she never seemed to be at ease? What had that slave trader done to her? He didn't want to know. He didn't want to invade her privacy.

"Let's head back to the palace before someone figures out we are gone." Said Atemu, helping Mana up. There was a silent moment there, with nothing but them staring into each other's eyes. Atemu wanted to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't. He helped her up on the horse and silently rode back to the palace. With the help of Jounouchi, they got in without being noticed.

The awkward silence between the two was easily broken by Atemu. "Well, I better show you your room." Mana was shocked that she was to have a room. "Cover your eyes!"Mana did as he said and blocked her sight. She let Atemu lead the way. The walk was short; she was glad that her room would be close to the prince's. The sound of the door screeching made her realize they had arrived. She took a few steps forward, and then felt the prince's warm hands against her's. "Open them."

Mana lowered her hands and then she thought her heart had stopped at what surrounded her. The room was filled with artwork, books, and even a closet full of clothes in case of a formal event. Her bed canopy was bright yellow, and kind of sparkly. She saw beautiful colors everywhere in the room. "I love it so much!"

"I thought you would, I knew from the beginning this fit your attitude." Said Atemu, Mana smiled and instantly hugged him. But realizing her mistake she quickly tried to pull away but the prince held her tight. She let herself be in his arms, and slowly listening to the steady sound of his heart beat.


	4. Don't Belong

The palace dungeon was dark and reeked of blood. The two men sat quietly, their expressions could make the strongest of soldiers wet themselves. The guards grew tired of the silence and left them alone.

"The guards are gone, we can speak now." Said Marik, shaking Bakura's shoulder. "Looks like they underestimate us."

"That prince! How dare he throw us in here?" growled Bakura.

"You have a plan?" asked Marik.

"Well, if only I had my hands on the Millennium Ring, I could get us out easy. But that priest Mahado has it." Said Bakura.

"So, think of something else!" snapped Marik. Bakura was the King of Thieves, he was supposed to be able to escape almost anything.

"Well, I may know something else." Said Bakura smirking. Marik's face looked a little scared, not knowing what he was planning. "Let's say there is a mole in the palace."

"Pegasus?" called a feminine voice. The old priest looked at the woman walking towards him. His long silver hair hung in his face, over a nasty eye wound. He admired the woman's beauty, and regretted that she kept her long raven hair hidden in her headdress.

"Ahh, Isis you look lovely as ever. What is your business?" asked Pegasus.

"I've taken notice of your frequent visits to the dungeon. What is **your** business with that slave trader and thief?" asked Isis, placing her hands upon her hips. He tried not to show his surprised, but Isis was very good at reading body language, even when almost none was shown.

"As we know they are threats to Egypt and it is my business to make sure and know if they are up to no good." replied the man.

"I just needed to be sure, but as you know I can see the future." She replied. Pegasus's eyes widen. "I suggest you keep your distance, from them or else I will have to get the king involved." She walked off silently. Once Pegasus knew she was gone he threw a fit. He thrashed around, pulling his hair seeing the deep trouble he was in.

"How could I forget that Priestess's powers? Now my plans could be ruined, to steal the Millennium Eye from Aknadin. Isis, can see the future and will predict my actions if I try to kill her. Our plans will have to go on earlier than we thought."

"Everyone should be asleep by now." said Pegasus, creeping from his chambers towards the dungeon. He slowly opened the door, and met the cold eyes of Marik and Bakura. "That priestess Isis has foreseen our plans and we must act now."

"I shall find that priest Mahado." Said Bakura. "Marik, don't you dare go look for Mana. Find Isis and steal her necklace. Pegasus, you find Aknadin." Ordered Bakura. The group nodded and went to follow their orders. Bakura crept through the palace, searching for the priest Mahado that held the Millennium Ring. He footsteps were silent as the very night. He entered different rooms, resisting his temptations to murder every priest or priestess he came across. He slowly opened the door to find the sleeping form of someone with brown hair. 'Mahado has brown hair, but their body seems too small and feminine to be him.' Thought Bakura. He quietly crept over to see the face and a smirk spread across his face at who it was. "Well, looks like Mana has been living a fairytale. Well, it wouldn't hurt to bring you back to reality." He slowly lifted her off the bed bridal style, and kissed her forehead. "This has been a lovely supr-" his voice cut off at a sharp pain in the back of his head. He fell over dropping Mana out of his arms. Her eyes shot open, her face lost all of its color when she saw Bakura. The thief turned to see who the attacker was, realized exactly who it was. The accursed prince that threw him in the dungeon was there.

"How fortunate, I get the girl and I get revenge in one night, Not to bad." Bakura snickered, but he stopped as the prince punched him in the cheek. Bakura stepped back a little, rubbing his face. "You're stronger than you look."

Then he sprang out at Atemu, the prince moved swiftly out of the way but not quick enough before Bakura lunged at him again. He jabbed a knife into Atemu's thigh, causing him to stop moving. The thief pinned his wrists behind his back, and forced him to his knees. Atemu jumped as he felt a cold knife press against his throat.

"No! Please! I will go with you, don't kill him!" cried out Mana. I looked at her in surprise, but her face showed how terrified she really was.

"I plan on both! Mana, did you really think that for one second this would last?" asked Bakura, Mana stayed silent. "You're not a princess, you are a slave. That is what you were meant to be all along. But all this comfort and hope you've had, it must feel now like a ton of bricks falling on you." Mana's face looked hurt. She began to cry.

"You are horrible.." Atemu growled, sinking his teeth into Bakura hand. The thief pulled his hand away and growled. Atemu could taste Bakura's blood in his mouth. "You will never hurt her!"

"What? Have you grown feelings for her?" chuckled Bakura. "She is really cute, perhaps we could share?" Atemu lunged at him, ignoring his leg wound. He removed the dagger from his belt and pinned Bakura against the wall.

"I swear on my mother's grave you will never touch her while I'm alive!" he growled, he jabbed the knife into Bakura shoulder. The thief gasped out, it has been a while since someone had stabbed him. He had almost forgotten how it felt.

"You royal brat! You are merely a child, what makes you think you can beat me?" growled Bakura, yanking out the knife.

"You don't look much older." Replied Atemu.

"I've seen more than you, young prince! I'm practically your elder in life experience. " He snapped.

"Yes, perhaps you have. But then again a lot of the murders you've seen, were inflicted upon them by you. Then there are girls like Mana. Your mind makes you think that women like her mean nothing but to be your toys. But true men, can see the inner beauty of a female." Said Atemu.

"I didn't come here to be lectured!" he snapped. But then he jumped as footsteps ran his way. He wouldn't take the chance it was the royal guard. "I'll be back for you, prince...and you too Mana."

She shivered at the sound of her name, Atemu tried to stop him but the thief had already leapt out the window.

"What in the name of Rah?" Atemu exclaimed. He thought the thief had killed himself, but he saw the figure running swiftly meeting up with another man. He heard shouting between the two, but he brushed it off. He was about to comfort Mana, but Priest Seto's strong arms turned him around quickly.

"What happened?" snapped Seto. The prince pushed him away and walked to Mana.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, kneeling down next to her. She nodded slowly.

"Mana!" cried out three feminine voices. They turned to see Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu standing in the doorway. "Oh my! Prince!" they exclaimed Atemu raised his hand to prevent them from bowing.

"I knew they would come back.." Mana whispered. Atemu pulled her against his chest, pushing away her hair from her face.

"You are safe now.." he whispered. Mana eyes wandered to Atemu's leg and the blood around it.

"Your leg..you are injured..because of me." She said, crying into his shirt.

"Don't worry about this, I'm fine.." he whispered

"You've done nothing but good to me and I cause you pain. I am so horrible." She cried.

"My prince, you need attention for your leg." snapped a woman behind him. He felt himself being pulled away from Mana and seeing Isis glaring at him. "Don't worry, Skizuka and Anzu have volunteered to stay with her tonight. But right now, you need our help." Isis has never been one to be scared to scold the prince.

"Don't worry, prince." whispered Anzu, behind him. "She will be fine."

"Keep a guard at her door, and make sure that everyone is alert." Said Atemu, feeling himself pulled away. He strained to look behind him at the crying figure which he knew was Mana.


	5. Beauty within

Mana sat shriveled up where Atemu left her. She felt Mai pull her into a comforting hug.

"It is okay, deary. He is gone." She spoke softly. Mai tried to lift her up but Mana stayed put.

"No…I don't deserve a bed..I caused the kind prince harm." She whimpered. Jounouchi barged in and pulled Mai against him.

"Are you okay? I heard a thief broke in." he questioned, Mai pulled away and wrapped Mana in her arms again. "Oh…what did he do to her?"

"We don't know, she won't tell us. She just keeps blaming herself because the prince got injured." Said Anzu next to him.

"Mana, please don't be sad. Prince Atemu has endured far worse injuries I assure you." Said Shizuka sweetly. "Brother, will you help us carry her to bed?" she spoke calmly to Jounouchi.

"Sure thing Sis." He said with a wink. Mana tried to push him away but he swiftly lifted her up bridal style making her blush. "Atemu wouldn't want you blaming yourself. Besides he gave you this wonderful bed and it would be insulting for you to reject his gift." He was right. Mana let him lay her on the bed, so as not to disrespect the prince.

Jounouchi sat down at the foot of the bed with Shizuka and Anzu. Mai with Mana letting the girl rest her head upon her shoulder, Mai stroked her hair trying to calm her. "How close are you to the prince?" asked Mana to Jounouchi.

"We've been pals ever since I got here. You see all the other soldiers won't let Atemu sneak out, and I'm a bit more lenient." He said smirking. "We've snuck out together a lot!"

"What are you going to say the day you get caught? If Aknadin finds out it will be the chopping block for you!" exclaimed Anzu. Jounouchi simply shrugged. Mana smiled sweetly at him.

"Tell us a story of your past." Said Shizuka. "Before you know.." she cut off realizing her stupidity.

"It is fine. I understand. I can't really remember my life before slavery very well." She said. "I just wish Kisara was here with me."

"Kisara?" Asked Shizuka.

"My dearest friend in the world, we helped each while we were in Marik's possession." Mana spoke softly. "I hope she has found peace." Jounouchi smiled and patted her head.

"Don't you worry about those men. I will be here with you all the time if you want." he asked with cheerful smile. Mana nodded quickly. She liked Jounouchi, he was kind and funny. She enjoyed his company a lot, almost as much as she enjoyed the prince's…almost. "Very well. I will be your personal guard until we catch Marik and Bakura!" he ruffled her hair and winked at her.

"Mana, you better get some sleep." Said Mai softly, laying Mana head down on the pillow.

"Thank you…" Mana said.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetheart." Said Mai, patting her cheek.

"No, I mean thank you for everything..I haven't been able to speak with the prince yet to tell him..but.." she stopped. "You all have made me feel happy, the happiest I've ever been since I was taken from my parents."

The group simply smiled. "Trust me Mana. We enjoy you even more." Said Jounouchi.

"My prince, you should not throw yourself into danger like that!" snapped Priest Seto.

"She was in danger, I wasn't going to let the Thief take her!" he snapped back.

"It would have been for the better, she has distracted you enough." Said Aknadin, behind Atemu.

"Don't say that! No one deserves that! Not for the better of anything!" snapped Atemu.

"Calm down, my king." Said Isis wrapping a bandage around his thigh where Bakura had stabbed him. "Aknadin..hold your tongue."

"Excuse me, priestess?"

Isis stood herself up tall and gave him a look only a woman could master. "That girl has been through enough already, you shouldn't wish ill will upon her." said Isis, with her hands on her hips.

"You dare speak to me in such a manner, Woman!" growled Aknadin, he back handed her across the cheek. Atemu seethed with anger, he never liked Aknadin and Aknadin didn't like him. But Isis is his friend and this he will not allow.

"Isis!" cried out Mahado rushing to her side.

"Leave.." growled Atemu. Aknadin snarled and left the room. "I swear, he is growing to become a nuisance."

"But he had helped many times protect the kingdom. He has proven his loyalty many times." Said Seto.

"Are you defending him?" asked Mahado.

"What he did was wrong, but still we shouldn't remove him because of an act of rage." Seto reassured, Isis rubbed her cheek and gave him a look that was easily read 'Are you serious?'. But she held her tongue.

"Well, has the pharaoh decided what to do with Pegasus yet?" asked Isis.

"No, I still don't understand what drove him to betray us." Said Mahado, pressing a cool cloth to Isis's cheek.

"Power..he wanted the millennium eye according to Aknadin. He challenged him to a Shadow Game and Pegasus lost miserably." Said Atemu.

"Serves him right for defying us." Said Seto, chuckling to himself. Atemu gave him a sideways glance.

"My prince may I speak with you privately ." Asked Priest Shada.

"Of course."

The priest pulled the young prince into the next room. "I'm sorry, but I used my key on Mana." Atemu's eyes narrowed. He had forbidden them from using their magic on her. "But you need to know. I sensed a great deal of power within her. She could bring you harm. Perhaps all this was set up by Bakura and Marik to get her to get close to you then destroy you and your father."

"Shada..have you spoken with the girl once?" asked Atemu.

"No, first chance I saw I her I used the key. It so powerful it knocked me back." He said.

"I have spoken with her. You can ask anyone who she has been around today. She isn't evil."

"My prince, please forgive me but you are still a naïve teenager." Atemu shot him a glare that sent him aback.

"She shall not be touched and that is final. I want that slave-driver and thief caught. I will leave Pegasus to my father." He growled then went back into the room. "Why hasn't my father arrived? I would figure he would join us." He clearly showing his irritation at Shada.

"He said he has something to do and left the meeting to the prince." Said Karim. Atemu sighed, he knew he could rule but sometimes he just wanted to bang his head against the wall until his skull gave way.

Jounouchi finally relaxed when he heard Mana's soft breathing and slight snoring. He chuckled at that, and thanked the Gods she was finally asleep. He walked over to her bed and pushed away a piece of her hair. She looked so beautiful and innocent when she slept. But the lashes on her neck and back showed the anguish in her life. He cursed as knock on her door sent her springing up in bed.

"B-B-Bakura? Marik?" she stumbled. But Jounouchi smiled and her took her hands.

"Don't worry, it isn't them." He made his way to the door, making sure Mana didn't see his hand upon the hilt of his sword. He was just being safe. He opened the door and nearly fainted when he saw the pharaoh standing before him. "Pharaoh Aknamkanon!"

The old man just smiled. "Relax son. I heard our new guest had a bad night, so I thought I'd stop by and see her." Jounouchi relaxed, and smiled. The old man's beard covered most of his lower face and was mostly graying. He wore a white crown with a cobra over top of his head in purple robes. Jounouchi let him pass, Mana looked up and then realized who this stranger was.

She sprang from her bed, and blushed. She was only wearing a short cut night gown that didn't cover her shoulders. But she dropped to her knees, and fell on her face before him. "My king I am so sorry, I am not dressed modest and am not worthy of your presence." The king kneeled down and lifted her face.

"Please, don't be so hard on yourself." He helped her up and told her to sit back down on her bed. He took a seat at the end just keep a distance knowing she was edgy. "I must say, everyone who has the privilege of speaking with you adores you."

Mana blushed. No one ever compliments her.

"I've never seen my son light up around someone like he did around you and only after one day." He stopped and noticed how her head was bowed. As if she felt guilty. "When you look at your reflection what do you see? Honest."

"I see a skinny little nobody. Not worth even the air of the kind people here. I'm a mistake." She spoke without missing a beat. Like she has run that through her mind a lot.

He lifted her chin up. "That isn't what I see." He smiled. "I see a beautiful, young lady with a lot of potential. I know you are not like this truly. You are not a skittish, slave girl who doesn't have a bit of confidence." He said softly. "You stood up against the slaver trader and the thief before you realized my son was watching. It takes courage to do so. According to Mai you are a sweet angel. But you are so scared of upsetting someone you won't open up." He brushed a bit of hair from her face. "But you were not afraid of upsetting those who you knew were evil but you think we are the good guys. What do you think of me?"

Her head popped up fast. "You are an honorable king. Noble, brave, and kind!" She exclaimed.

"That isn't what my son believes. I killed his mother. My precious Aziza is dead because of an act of rage." He sighed. "But I know you believe the things that have happened to you in the past make you feel like filth among us. But trust me; you are likely the most innocent one here." He walked out leaving her to her thoughts.

"The big guy likes you." Said Jounouchi.

"Yeah, I guess." Sighed Mana, she hugged her knees to her chest. She began to smile. "Jounouchi, lets play a game!"

"Sure thing Mana! What do you want to play?" he said happily, plopping down on her bed.

She smiling and lifted her finger to her forehead. "What is your favorite?"

"My favorite what?" asked Jounouchi, rubbing his forehead.

"No silly, the name if the game is 'What is your favorite?'". She giggled. "I ask a question and you tell me your favorite."

"Okay, you start!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

Jounouchi scratched the top of his head. "Oh I know! Kiss Mai!" he exclaimed.

Mana began laughing. "Okay, you ask me something."

"What is your favorite thing about me?" asked Jounouchi smiling big.

"You? That is tough." Mana sighed.

"Hey! I'm a lovable person!" he snapped. Mana began to laugh harder holding her sides.

"Just kidding Jou. You are really funny. I love to be with people who make me laugh." She stated.

"Where did you hear about this game?" asked Jounouchi.

"Kisara taught me it. It was a way to pass the time." She said happily.

"Well let me ask you something again. What is your favorite thing about the prince?" he teased.

"Why you little," she snapped and caught his head in head lock.

"Hey! Ow! Lemme go!" cried out Jounouchi.

"I see you two are getting along." Mana jumped at the sound of the prince's voice. She smiled brightly at him and ran wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My Prince! You are alright!" she exclaimed.

"Trust me Mana, I am fine." He smiled as she tightened her grip. She then blinked and stepped back fast blushing.

"I'm sorry, Prince. I don't know what got into me!" Mana said rubbing her forehead.

"I see you've opened up some.."


	6. Lowest among the highest

"Well,.." Jounouchi dragged out the word smirking. "I'm gonna step outside and you two be alone."

Mana didn't mind that Jounouchi wouldn't be guarding her. Yes, Jounouchi gave her a sense of protection but Atemu seemed like her Guardian angel sent by the Gods just for her.

"My prince…do you think of me as filthy?" she asked.

"Mana? Why would you think that?" he asked getting closer.

"Your father came and visited me," His face was easily read, it was between anger and hurt. Mana understood why Atemu could hate his father. He did kill his mother, Mana always thought of the pharaoh as perfect until now. She didn't realize even the royals made mistakes.

"What did he have to say?" he asked trying to keep a smile on his face.

"He said that I am not acting myself," she said. "You saw me stand up to Marik and Bakura before you saved me, right?" He nodded. "I've always been like that to them. That is why I have these." She slid the neck of her shirt down a little and revealed scar after scar.

"I understand now." Atemu said. Mana eyes widened. "You knew all along from the start those men would hurt you, it was unavoidable in your eyes so you were not afraid to snap back and fight. The end result was pain, something that would have come anyway. But here, you feel loved and you don't know if pain is coming or not so you are keeping yourself bottled up."

"My prince.." she said.

"But you can open up. You don't have to worry about the pain anymore because I am here for you." He said taking her hand with his and placing his other hands to the side of her face. "I promise you'll never have to worry about being hurt anymore." He got his face closer to hers.

"My prince..what are you doing?" she asked.

"Showing you why you shouldn't be afraid?"

He leaned in and their lips met.

Mana 's eyes widened as he pulled her close to him and pressed their bodies together. Mana was shocked. She was being kissed by the Prince of Egypt! No way could this work! Not that she minded. The princeis so kind, brave, and handsome. But the thought, the future pharaoh, a God, was kissing a slave girl. The Highest class of them all sharing a moment of affection with the lowest.

It was unheard of!

But Mana didn't pull away. She kissed him back allowing him to show his affection. Her lips felt warm against his, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She dared to place her hand upon his neck and make the kiss deeper.

She looked sad as he pulled away smiling.

"Sorry, if I surprised you." Said Atemu blushing.

"Oh..my prince." Mana forced out. "I am not of royal blood."

"I don't care." He said. She looked shocked. "To be honest with you I don't believe that I or my father are Gods. I breathe, I bleed, and I will die. I am human and a human is to love another human. I shouldn't marry someone of my own bloodline."

"But…" she spoke out.

"What is wrong with a pharaoh that doesn't believe he is perfect?" asked Atemu.

"Nothing." Mana said. "Actually, knowing you aren't invincible will give you more awareness. Knowing your opinion to I don't feel so.."

"Below me?" he asked smiling. She nodded. "Good, because there is something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Mana..I've never felt such affection towards any woman my father has thrown at me. I found you myself and I feel such a bond with you. Like you are a gift from the Gods." She blushed.

"Oh, my prince." She said with tears welling up in her eyes form the such kind words.

"So..asking you not as the prince, but as a normal mortal man." He sighed.

He took her hand and knelt down on a knee.

"Will you marry me?"


	7. I'll fight for you

**(A.N.:If you don't know. Egyptian Pharaoh's married within their bloodline to keep the blood pure. In such, that their children would be fully gods and not half gods. So I don't want anyone asking me why I was talking about Atemu marrying someone in his bloodline. Incest was common in Egyptian Royals)**

"This can't be!" bellowed Seto.

Atemu sighed and braced himself for what he knew was coming. Here he stood before his father and the guardians in the throne room. He had calmly told his father he had chosen his bride. To say Mana wasn't the guardian's first choice, his father has said nothing yet.

"She is not of your bloodline." said Isis. "I like the girl but she is not for you."

"I have neither a sister nor cousin that is a female. Marrying outside of the bloodline is unavoidable." Atemu said.

"Perhaps, that is true. But if you were going to marry out of your bloodline, a servant girl is out of the question!" Karim shouted.

Atemu glared at him. "Why couldn't I?!" yelled Atemu. "The girl knows far more about responsibility than any other pampered nobleman's daughter would know. She will make a wonderful queen!"

"She can't barley speak a word in front of us!" shouted Seto. "How can she help you lead a country and not run and cry when it gets ugly?"

"That girl has seen far worse things than any of us!" shouted Atemu.

Unknown to them, Mana was hiding behind a pillar listening to Atemu tell him about his decision to marry her. She loved the prince very much but it hurt her heart to hear the guardians being so furious with him. She noticed Mahado hasn't said anything; she hoped he would speak up for them and say Mana was a dirty piece of trash and Atemu could marry her. Mahado had taught her much about magic since she got there. Mahado had become the big brother she had always wanted and needed and she loved him. She needed her big brother to stand up for her.

"This is disgraceful!" shouted Aknadin. "That dirty good for nothing slave girl has done nothing but cause us trouble!"

"Aknadin! Calm yourself, she isn't worthless!" yelled Mahado.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll never speak that way about her!" yelled Atemu.

"No! I will speak as I please about the situation!" exclaimed Aknadin. "I'm sure the pharaoh will agree." He said looking up at him.

"Speak Aknadin." The Pharaoh said.

"Thank you.." He smirked at the glaring prince. "Mana is a servant girl, dirt beneath our feet and only thing she was ever meant to do is serve. She is filthy and has no education! She isn't fit to be queen." He smirked. "I highly doubt that a country will follow a king who marries a whore!"

Mana let a gasp escape her mouth. He had just called her that. Of course Mana wasn't a virgin but she didn't want that. She couldn't help what happened to her in her years of servitude; Marik forced her to do it. It was that or death.

Atemu was silent and it hurt Mana's heart. She didn't know Atemu was silent fuming with anger and not in shock. She ran away as fast as she could with tears in her eyes.

"You snake!" Atemu yelled all of a sudden. He charged at Atemu punching him in the cheek and knocking him to the ground. "She couldn't help what happened to her! She never could do anything about because no one helped her! We, nobles never cared about slaves and never stopped to slavers from hurting her so badly because we were content with our selfish lives!"

Karim and Shada had Atemu by his arms and were keeping him from hurting Aknadin further. The old man looked at him in shock expecting his comment to sway the prince away but it had only caused him to believe in it further.

The Pharaoh stood up and clapped his hands. "Never in my years have I seen a servant marry a noble." Atemu looked disheartened. "But, there are always times for new things. The girl has a light in her and I saw that, I've never seen my son so passionate about anyone besides his mother. I decree if the person is fit, the heir may marry whomever they please and I see Mana fit to be queen."

Atemu had a bright smile on his face. Mahado had grin on his as well. Isis herself also found herself not being able to contain her smile while the rest looked at him in disbelief. Aknadin looked angered and stormed out of the throne room.

"Thank you father." Atemu said kneeling before him smiling. He patted Atemu's head and motioned for him to leave.

"Go find Mana and bring her to me. I wish to see my son's love again." He said. Atemu nodded and slightly ran out of there to find Mana.

Mana ran as fast as she could into the court yard and when she reached the center, she felt her knees buckle and she collapsed on her knee and began to cry as hard as she could. The prince wouldn't want her now, she thought. She buried her face in hands and bawled.

"Now now, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry."

Her heart nearly stopped. She looked up and in shock saw Marik and Bakura standing in front of her. She shot up and backed away and glared at them. A fire in her burned like never before. Ever since, the pharaoh and the prince showed her that she had worth she had felt less scared of these men and now she knew she had some worth even if she was a whore.

"How did you get in here?" Mana asked glaring.

"The palace guard isn't that impressive." Bakura chuckled. "They never noticed us sneaking in."

"Now.." Marik said with evil grin. "Time to return to where you belong, Mana."

"No. That isn't why you are here. You came because you want the prince to come rescue me." Mana stated. "You want to kill him through me."

"Well, looks like she is not completely stupid." Marik chuckled grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her. "Now..come back and I will not be too rough on you once we arrive."

"No!" Mana said driving an elbow in his stomach. Marik was not ready for her to fight back and was taken aback by the strike and doubled over. "I won't go back! I am a servant to the prince and no one else!" A wand appeared in her hand and she struck Marik with a blast of magic. "That is for forcing me to do all those filthy things!" She screamed.

Marik cried out in pain as her magic burned him. Bakura took his chance and punched Mana hard in the jaw making her break her concentration. She dropped to the ground and tried to hit Bakura but her swiftly pinned her down and wrapped his hands around her neck. She couldn't breathe.

He smirked as she began to drift into sleep, once she was completely blacked out her picked her up bridal style.

"Bakura.." groaned Marik on the ground, unable to move from the damage Mana gave him. "Help me.."

"Sorry Marik, shouldn't have let your guard down." He said before running away with Mana.

Atemu ran through the palace looking for Mana and once he reached the courtyard, he feared the worst when he saw Marik laying on the grass. He ran up to him and saw the man was awake and in pain.

"Why are you here?!" yelled Atemu.

Marik looked up at Atemu, furious with Bakura's betrayal he told the prince everything.

"We came for Mana. She fought back and somehow used Magic to…hurt me. Bakura left me for dead and..took Mana with him.." he forced out. Atemu stood there in shock.

"He did what?" Atemu breathed out in disbelief.

"He kidnapped Mana and he wants your life in exchange for hers."


	8. Her Destiny

Mana's eyes fluttered opened expecting to see the marvelous room given to her by her beloved prince but instead she saw old stone walls with the writings of her language along the columns. Then she remembered Bakura had kidnapped her.

She realized her arms were tied behind her back and her ankles together. She struggled against them trying to break free but she felt a foot on her back pinning her into the dirt floor of the old hut like hideout they were at.

"No no Mana, you aren't doing any magic tricks on me." He said. Mana turned her head so she could look him in the eye.

"Marik will tell them where you are and the prince will kill you." She growled. He grabbed a handful of her hair and hoisted her up to his face.

"That's what I want. You think the brave hearted prince Atemu will let you die, I'm counting on his pride to be one delivering him to his death." He smirked, Mana glared at him. "Tell me Mana..I haven't seen such fire in you in long time."

"The prince showed me that no matter how much you hurt me, I'm always worth something!" Mana snapped.

"Yes.." Bakura said smiling. He slammed her against the wall making her see stars. "You a worthy of being my whore and that's it. I like you Mana, you are hard to figure out. One minute you are a carefree spirit, then a broken soul, then a fighter. Who are you? Why do you fight?"

"Because I now know I have someone to fight for and they are fighting for me." She growled.

Bakura chuckled and gripped her chin."Keep entertaining me Mana and you'll stay alive."

He crashed his lips against hers and she, for the first time since she first became a slave, she fought back. She twisted and turned trying to remove her lips from his but his grip on her hair kept her in lip lock with the criminal. He pulled away and licked his chapped sun kissed lips while Mana tried so hard to keep a straight face and force her blush away.

A sudden noise brought their attention towards the door. Both Mana and Bakura were confused to see Aknadin standing there.

"Aknadin!" Mana cried out in happiness. Had the priest had change of heart? Did he truly care about her? Surely, why else would he be here other than to rescue Mana? Of course, that was all Mana could think.

"So the prince sent his priest to rescue her?" asked Bakura whipping out a knife and pressed his to Mana's throat.

"No, once Marik told us where you were the prince and his guard began preparing to come after you. I came on my own." He said.

"What do you care for the girl as well?" asked Bakura chuckling.

"Well, we both have a use for her. The devotion Atemu has for her is great, he will most willingly give his life for her. I want someone else to inherit the throne instead of the prince and if the prince is dead I will be able to work this person up." He said smiling.

Mana's eyes went big. This wasn't a rescue, he was betraying her prince. Using her to bring doom upon her beloved, Mana didn't feel sad and guilty about this as she does with having Bakura use her. She felt anger and disgust at the display of selfishness before her. She had met many less desirable men in her life, but never has she felt as disgusted with one as she did with Aknadin.

"How can I trust you?" Bakura asked.

"That's your choice, but I'll lead the prince right into your hands and then you have to either take Mana far away from here or kill her to make sure she doesn't tell anyone about me. You'll have revenge and I'll have what I want." Aknadin said crossing his arms.

"Interesting. How about you lead the prince to Kul-ELna?" Bakura chuckled. "You know where that is."

"Yes, I do."

"You filthy traitor!" yelled Mana struggling hard against Bakura's strong grip.

"You dare call me filthy, you wh-"

Mana interrupted him. "A whore, I know. I heard you pronounce me dirt beneath your feet to everyone."

Aknadin smiled. "Glad we are on the same page. Now if you don't mind, I have a prince to lead to his death."

Atemu mounted his horse and was about to head out to the place where Marik told him Bakura was hiding out. His eyes fell to Aknadin who was riding franticly towards him.

"My prince, I wanted to be sure he was there before you went to Bakura's hideout and he wasn't." Aknadin said.

"What?" asked Atemu worried.

"I saw him further ahead headed towards Kul-Elna." Aknadin said. "Come on!" He said kicking his horse and heading forward into the desert. Atemu motioned for his soldiers to follow and proceeded behind Aknadin.

Atemu felt his stomach churn and felt very perplexed as to what possessed Aknadin to look so worried and frantic that Atemu know where Bakura had Mana. A man who was just insulting the girl in front of the highest of Egypt suddenly has a fire to rescue her. He knew Aknadin was likely up to something but Atemu had no proof that Aknadin was a traitor so he followed, praying that Aknadin's intentions were Mana's safe return and not a trap for him.

His eyes widened as the empty city of Kul-Elna appeared before him. Riding through the streets he shivered at the bones of the people who once lived there. The burnt homes and dead silence gave him a haunting feeling.

Aknadin jumped off his horse and ran into what looked like a temple, Atemu ran down after him with his soldiers following and the guardians. Once they reached what looked like the center he noticed what laid on the sacrificial alter.

Mana.

She lay with her ankles and wrist bound together, ropes wrapped around her upper arms and thighs. A blindfold removed her sight and a gag was wrapped around her mouth muting her.

"Mana!" he yelled. She gave out a muffled screamed that sounded like the word 'trap'. He looked up to see Bakura leaping down with his sword aloft in his head. Atemu quickly drew his own sword and defended himself against the strike. Bakura pushed and closed the space between them, the sword only keeping them apart.

"Nice to see you again prince." Bakura chuckled.

"The feeling isn't mutual." Atemu growled. "Let Mana go."

"Uhhh..no." Bakura said. He swiftly pulled back and avoided Atemu's swipe and moved up to Mana. He held his sword above her chest and in quick second before an arrow could reach him he could pierce Mana's heart.

"Stop hiding behind her and fight!" yelled Atemu holding his sword out.

"Pull back the guardians and your soldiers and we'll fight a fair fight. You win, Mana is free. I win, you die obviously and Mana stays with me to be mine." He said with smirk. "Your choice, take your chance on losing or keep them here and kill me, but she goes with me."

"Pull back." Atemu said.

"Prince?" asked Seto.

"I said pull back!" he yelled.

Shada spoke up. "My prince we cannot abandon you."

Atemu turned to them furiously. "That was an order! Whoever doesn't pull back is committing treason. I order you as your prince to pull back and let me do what is right."

Mahado nodded to him and lead everyone out but not before he walked up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Aim for his heart."

Atemu nodded and watched as he was left alone.

"Such a brave prince." Bakura said chuckling.

"Enough with your talk." Atemu said holding his sword out. "Time to fight."

Atemu charged forward and swiped at Bakura, the thief jumped up and avoided the sword and tried to bring the blade down on Atemu's head. The prince brought his own sword up and countered the assault.

Mana could hear the clanging of blades and winced at each sound of the fight. The prince had the strength and the swiftness to possibly beat Bakura but the thief always seemed to have some trick that would give him the advantage. Mana knew what was to become of the prince if she didn't do anything.

_Flashback_

_Mana struggled as Bakura dragged her into the temple in Kul-Elna. _

"_Your struggling is senseless Mana." He growled and threw her over his shoulder in one swift motion. "Your prince won't win."_

"_He will!" snapped Mana squirming as hard as she could but with her wrists and ankles bound it was very hard. He roughly dropped her on a stone cold table. Being a slave she wasn't knowledgeable about what were the contents of temples but Bakura knew she was on the sacrificial alter, just another thing to shake up the prince. _

"_No..he won't." He chuckled. He pointed to a line of bricks that were a different color than the rest. "This is something my people used to keep raiders out of the temple. If you were one of us you'd know that once you step on you have 1 second before the spear above you will split your skull. There is one all long it and your prince caught in our fight he will unknowingly trigger the trap and in the off chance I haven't already killed him he'll be gone then and know he was outsmarted by me."_

_Mana's eyes were wide and filled with fear for her prince. "But-"_

"_You'll tell him?" Bakura asked. "Not if you can't speak." Mana gasped as he shoved a rag into her mouth and then wrapped another cloth around it to keep her from spitting it out. Then he placed the blindfold over her eyes. "There is nothing that can save him.."_

_End of Flashback_

Mana kept squirming against her bonds trying so hard to warn her prince. Suddenly, even though her blindfold was on something appeared in the form of a vision.

She saw white. A blank space of the color filled her vision and then a bright twinkle caught her attention and it grew brighter as it neared her. She then saw it was a beautiful woman that resembled her a little with long blonde hair and wearing a colorful outfit of blue and pink. She held a wand in her hand. Mana felt as if she was no longer in the temple. She didn't even feel the bonds anymore and she felt free. Like this place she was at what simply a place of pure peace.

Mana felt like she was floating in this pure space with only this woman in front of her. The woman placed her hand on Mana's cheek and smiled.

Mana whispered."Who are you?"

"A part of you." The woman said handing Mana the wand. "You were always meant to be a master at magic, and I am your humble servant, my mistress."

Mana gripped it tight. "What is your name?"

"That is up to you my mistress." She said smiling.

"You are not my slave." Mana whispered not ever wanting to be someone's master considering she knew what it felt like to be on the other end of the deal.

"Fine, I am your friend." The woman's voice spoke so softly and so kind. Mana's eyes hazed listening to her. "I shall assist you always as I shall now and you will never be alone again."

The woman began to fly away.

"You said you wouldn't leave me alone!" yelled Mana.

The woman kept flying.

"Come back!"

Mana felt tears spring into her eyes.

"I summon you! Dark Magician Girl!"

Mana's eyes flew open to see she was back in the temple, but her bonds were gone and she was free. She leaned up to see happily the prince and Bakura were still fighting. They were too locked in combat to notice her. She began to get down and search for a weapon to hopefully help the prince with but a familiar voice called to her in her head.

"_Mana..combine our strengths and we will save the prince together."_

Mana closed her eyes. She felt an embracing warmth overwhelm her and she let it fill her. It felt better than anything she had ever felt, she felt like this was how she was meant to be.

Her eyes shot open on their own and she saw she was no longer in her own body but instead the body of her friend, the Dark Magician Girl. She saw the wand in her hand and smiled.

She flew into the air and raised her wand. In quick motion she let out a attack that hit Bakura square in the back and made him fly past Atemu and slam into the wall hard making him see stars.

Atemu looked up in awe. "Mana?" She floated above him with aura of warmth and power. If he hadn't seen that it held Mana's face, he would have believed she was an angel. Then again, Mana was his angel.

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "It is me. I found who I truly am."

"How dare you!" yelled Bakura, Mana raised her wand again and a beam of light struck Bakura and he screamed loudly.

Atemu looked in shock as a light engulfed Bakura and he screams died down until he looked almost as if he were asleep. Atemu could never imagine it but he looked at peace.

Mana pulled back her beam and Atemu caught the man before he fell.

"What is going on?" asked Bakura in voice Atemu had never heard before. A sweet voice, one sounding of innocence and kindness. What had Mana done?

"Mana?..Mana!" Atemu saw she had reverted back into her original form still just as beautiful. She looked as if she were drained and began to fall from her place in the air.

He dropped Bakura and ran over to catch her. She fell into his arm with ease. She was so small yet she held such a powerful aura now. Her beautiful hair fell on her rosy cheeks that were bruising from her kidnapping. He cringed as her raw wrists.

Her pretty green eyes opened and smiled.

"What did you do to Bakura?" Atemu asked gentley brushing pieces of hair from her face.

"I returned him to his original self." She said in exhausted voice. "The dark one Zorc..he had possessed him. Turning his hate into justice he thought he was doing what was right by killing you….but with my magic I saw he was simply a confused boy wanting to be freed. So I helped." She then fell asleep in Atemu's arms.

Bakura walked over with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see she is doing okay after all these years."

"What are you speaking of?" Atemu said holding his sword out still weary of Bakura.

"When I was a boy..I had stopped in a village. My own village was destroyed by the royals, I see now you are a far kinder royal than the rest of them…"

Bakura continued his story.

"When I stopped I was starving and thirsty and no one wanted to help me…I had nothing and then I saw her. Mana..she couldn't remember our encounter because she was no older than five but she herself was very well fed but..she offered me half of her meal. Which was simply a loaf of bread and water. So pretty much this hasn't been the first time she saved me.."

"Then why even being influenced by Zorc would you even consider doing those horrible acts?" Atemu asked.

"I love her. My inner self knew when I laid eyes on her in the slave market that I was in love with her. But Zorc twisted it into nothing but dark lust. I had no control but I know I feel nothing but love for her." Bakura said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Go thief. Live and prosper. I'll spare you since Mana has decided to forgive you." Atemu said.

Mana's eyes began to flutter open again. "Atemu.."

Then she realized. A dark shadow was forming behind Atemu. It was taking form like a demon holding a shadowy sword ready to bring it down upon her beloved prince. Neither Atemu or Bakura were aware of it, only Mana. And she knew who it was. It was Zorc.

"My prince! Look out!" She pushed against his chest making him in surprise lose his grip on her.

Atemu's scream filled the air. Had the sword killed him? She looked to see him kneeling with a look of shock and agony but no sword was within him. Bakura looked the same but no weapon was in him either.

She then saw….she was the one the sword had met.


	9. Everlasting Love

To that one reviewer **Mana isn't dead.**

/

_All Mana could see was a blinding light and the face of her Ka, Dark Magician Girl._

"_Mana!" she cried out. Mana felt as if she were floating again. The only thing she could feel was the girl's grasp on her hand. "I failed to protect you.." Dark Magician Girl's eyes were brimmed with tears. Mana reached out and cupped her cheek._

"_I am fine my friend.." she said. "Where am I?"_

"_In your mind…" she said in a echoing voice. "..my mistress. Our journey will not end here. We have a destiny to follow our pharaoh even into his next life.."_

"_Atemu.." Mana whispered._

"Mana!"

Mana's eyes snapped open at the sound of Atemu's voice. She could feel a sharp pain in her stomach area. She was in a bed back at the castle. She looked up to see Atemu and Mahado standing over her with worried expressions.

"Prince?" Mana forced out. Atemu's face turned to relief as he leant down and wrapped Mana in his arms, she smiled and returned the hug.

"I was so worried.." Atemu said.

"What happened?" Mana asked, pulling back and laying back down on the bed. Atemu pulled the blankets back on her and soothingly rubbed her cheek.

"Zorc's spirit stabbed you. Bakura and I wrapped you up the best we could to stop the bleeding and thankfully got you here just in time." Atemu said.

"Isis healed you to best she could. It isn't closed up completely but with some rest you'll be back on your feet." Mahado said sitting down at the foot of the bed. "You've been asleep for nearly a month."

"What?!" Mana exclaimed sitting up quickly but wincing and groaning as her wounds began to ache harshly.

"Mana, you mustn't move so rashly if you wish to heal." Atemu said worriedly laying her back down. "Yes, Isis's spell closed your wound up mostly but also put you to sleep for a long while."

"Aknadin has also been arrested for his betrayal." Mahado said. "Bakura told Atemu he led him there to have him killed."

"To have someone else put on the throne." Mana filled in for him. "I don't know who but I don't think they were involved."

Mahado smiled at Mana. He had come to look at her like a little sister he was meant to look after. When he learned she had been kidnapped, Mahado was filled with a deep gut wrenching fear of losing someone he loved dearly. His only family was Atemu and Isis but now he could feel a swelling pride in his little sister for her actions. She so selflessly put herself between Atemu and the sword and fought against Zorc.

"Atemu, I am sorry for causing you all this trouble." She said.

"Don't say that Mana…" he said with tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you and I'd go to the ends of the earth without any regrets." She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

Mahado spoke up. "I am sorry to say that the prince and I have duties to attend to but Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu will stay by your side all day and keep you company."

"Thank you Mahado, without those few lessons in magic I wouldn't have been able to do anything." Mana said.

"She has a Ka now." Atemu said with pride rubbing her cheek.

"Really? What do you call it?" Mahado said.

"She is the Dark Magician Girl." Mana said.

"Well, sounds fitting." Mahado said smiling. "We will have a strong queen."

Mana chuckled a little. "It will be a long while before I am queen." she said, but she raised an eyebrow at Atemu and Mahado who both lowered their heads looking sad. "What is it?"

"During your sleep, the past pharaoh seems to have died from an illness he was keeping secret from us, by the time he collapsed it was too late for Isis to heal him." Mahado said. Atemu had his head in his hands.

Mahado bowed and respectfully left to give the lovers their privacy to talk about their plans.

"The king..is dead?" Mana asked in shock. Atemu looked up sadly and nodded. Mana gasped and covered her mouth, tears began to form in her eyes. "I am sorry.."

"It's okay.." he said blinking quickly obviously pushing back tears. "I just feel guilty."

"What about?" Mana said.

"All those horrible things I said…now that he is gone I wonder..was it right of me to hate him for so long?" Atemu said sadly.

Mana blinked few times but then smiled. She reached up and cupped his cheeks. "You acted as any son would after the death of his mother. Your father knew what he did was wrong and he loved you, and he never blamed you for hating him. But you never truly disrespected him before anyone so…truly you did your duty to your people and but knew your own feelings."

Atemu smiled and cursed slightly as a tear ran down his cheek. "I am sorry..you shouldn't see your future king so weak."

"I am your lover.." Mana said with her beautiful warm smile. "For all I care you can spend the rest of eternity crying on my shoulder."

Atemu couldn't contain it any longer. He leant down and captured Mana's lips in a passionate kiss. He was careful not to be too into it because of her injuries but Mana had other ideas. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made it even deeper. The two never separated until they had to pull back for air but then were right back into the kiss.

Atemu reached under the sheets and roamed her body with his hands, but Mana pulled back and pressed her hand on chest as a stop.

"Not until we are married." She said serious.

Atemu looked shocked a little but then collected himself realizing she wasn't in any condition to do it anyway. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Yes, my princess."

Atemu had to leave regretfully. But Mai entered the room quickly after. She looked as radiant as ever, Jounouchi followed behind her.

"I want to say hi to you." Jounouchi said. "I am guarding your room after all, the future queen of Egypt needs the best!" he said winking. Mana blushed.

"I am going to change your bandages since Isis is busy." Mai said. "Privacy Jounouchi." She said sternly.

The man blushed. "Right right!" he removed himself from the room and shut the door.

Mai sighed and pulled back the covered. She helped Mana into a sitting position. She had bandages covering her entire torso. It was a way to keep the modesty of the future queen intact yet not have to risk harm to her wound by putting clothes on and off. But her gut was wrapped very tightly to keep the wound from bleeding out.

"Mai."

"Yes, dear?" Mai asked.

"Do you think I will be a good queen?" Mana asked. Mai smiled warmly and took Mana's hand.

"To be honest.." Mai said. "I think you will be the finest queen we've ever had. You defeated Marik, a man who had put you in pain most of your life. You have courage. You are strong, determined, smart, and incredibly beautiful." Mana blushed. "You'll be amazing."

"Where are Anzu and Shizuka?" Mana asked smiling at Mai.

"Oh they are coming along, Priest Seto seems to like Atemu's idea of rescuing a slave and perhaps even loving one. He brought her back and she simply a jewel! He has spent almost all his free time with her." Mai said. "I think he will take her as a wife."

"Really?" Mana asked interested. "Will I get to meet her?"

"Of course. Shizuka, Anzu, and I have been keeping her company. You have been asleep for a while so we have gotten to know each other." Mai said. "She is just as much of a sweetheart as you deary. But nothing can replace you in my heart, Mana." Mai said cupping her cheek.

Mana smiled. Mai replaced her slightly bled out bandages and helped Mana lay back down.

"Mana!"

She turned and smiled at Anzu and Shizuka who were beaming at her in the doorway. "It is so good to see you again."

Mai helped her sit up and Anzu ,Shizuka, and Mana shared a nice hug. "I missed you my friends." Mana said.

"Mana…" a soft girlish voice said. Mana smiled at the newcomer but gasped. Long blue hair, pale skin, and pretty eyes….could it be?

"Kisara?" Mana breathed out.

"This is the Kisara you spoke of?" Mai said.

"Mana!" Kisara exclaimed happily running to her best friend and embracing her in a hug. "I thought we'd never meet again. Look at how well fate as treated us at last."

"I missed you Kisara.." Mana whispered with tears running now her face clutching her tightly. Kisara soon too had a stream retreating from her pretty blue eyes.

"All my life all I could do was worry that you'd remain a slave to that worm, Marik." Kisara said.

"We never have to worry about him again." Mana said, brushing back a piece of her hair.

"Yes, I heard you taught him a lesson." Kisara said winking.

Kisara looked as beautiful as the day she left Marik's keep. She wore a long white dress. Her hair had been brushed and pulled into a braid on her shoulder. She wore a pretty sapphire necklace.

"Seto gave her that necklace." Shizuka said nudging Kisara with her elbow. She blushed but then telling her tale how Seto found her long ago when they were teenagers and saved her from the bandits. Seto found her just a while ago being stoned and he brought her back and nursed her back to health.

"And um…just a while ago.." Kisara said blushing madly. "He asked me to marry him!" She said happily.

Skizuka and Anzu squealed in delight while Mana smiled at her warmly. "I have so happy you found each other."

"From what I hear you haven't done too shabby either, future queen." Kisara said giving Mana a little bow as a joke. Mai and Shizuka chuckled.

"What a happy reunion." Mai said ruffling Mana's hair. Kisara giggled and embraced Mana once more.

Mana looked into the mirror and giggled with excitement. She wore a long white dress and a headdress that hung a see through white veil sat on her head. Mana twirled around her room in the dress. He blushed when she saw Mai, Anzu, Shizuka, and Kisara giggling at her.

She had recovered from her wounds and now she as ready to proceed with her wedding and crowning as queen of Egypt.

Kisara walked over to her and handed her a box.

"What is this?" Mana asked.

Kisara smiled as Mana opened it. A smile spread across her face. "A ruby bracelet.." Mana said.

"It's a wedding gift from Seto and I, remember when we were ten and we played that game." Kisara said taking Mana's hand in her own.

"Yes, the one where we pretended we were princesses?" Mana said. Kisara nodded.

"We both named our kingdoms after gems..the gems we found the most beautiful. You always said you loved Rubies because it reminded you of a dress your mother once wore that was bright red." Kisara said. "Anything that can help you remember those happy times with your mother and father made me determined to one day obtain ruby and give it to you."

Mana listened intently. Kisara continued. "I thought I'd never be to fulfill my promise to myself but now that I am Seto's intended and we have found each other again I can give it to you, my ruby 'queen'."

"I love you Kisara…" Mana said wrapping Kisara in hug. "..my sapphire princess."

Kisara tightened her arms around her and they remained like that for a while, happy that the two best friends would once again be able to spend their days together but in comfort instead of fear.

"The future pharaoh is waiting." Mai said smiling. Mana nodded and unattached herself from Kisara. Shizuka and Anzu picked up the train of Mana's dress and lead her out of the room. Kisara took her hand and Mai took the other one. Jounouchi led them as Mana's bodyguard.

"Are you ready, dear?" Mai asked.

Mana nodded. "Yes..I am so ready." She said with the biggest grin gracing her beautiful features.

"I am so happy for you." Kisara said. They approached the door and Jounouchi cracked it open telling someone Mana was ready.

Jounouchi turned back and winked at Mana. "Long live the queen!" he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Now presenting your future queen and wife to your pharaoh, Mana!" a voice said.

The doors swung open and revealed Mana looking radiant in her wedding clothes. She blushed seeing Atemu looking handsome as always standing there waiting for her.

Kisara and Mai led her to the front. Mana stood in front of Atemu and took his hands.

(A.N.: I have no clue on how Egyptian weddings took place so we will just give you modern a day type.)

Shimon spoke up. "The lovers have written their own vows to each other."

Atemu spoke first. "Mana. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. You are kind, selfless, and beautiful. The passion I feel for you in indescribable. I want to spend the end of my days with you and become not only your king but your husband."

Mana breathed a deep sigh, but he looked up at him and smiled. She spoke fluently. "My dear Atemu, I love you with all of my heart. You were the first man to ever show me kindness and affection. You are a jewel among the pharaohs of the past and I am honored to be your wife. I love you so much and I can barley place words into it. I want to spend every day with you until my end and become your wife."

A bright proud smile graced Atemu's face. Everyone expected her to stutter and become nervous like she normally did in front of people, but she spoke softly yet she held the authority of a queen. She was ready.

"No other words be needed." Shimon said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Atemu gently kissed her lips and Mana held his hands and kissed back. The kiss felt so pure and wonderful. It was one of true love.

"Now. My prince." Shimon said. The two knew what came next. "And the lovely Mana, it is time."

Mana gracefully took Atemu's hands and the two walked up the stairway that led to the thrones at the front of the room and they stood in front of their own. Mana removed her veil and gave it to Kisara who winked at her who walked and stood next to Seto. The man Seto who had been against this marriage at first was even smiling brightly.

Mahado and Isis walked forward down the aisle. They held a pillow and on each one held a golden crown. One of them was solid gold and the other held a deep red ruby in the middle.

Atemu and Mana lowered their head but didn't bow. Mahado walked to Atemu.

"My prince, you've grown and learned so much. You'll be a great king." Mahado said and placed the solid gold crown upon Atemu.

Isis walked to Mana and smiled. "You are a responsible and beautiful young woman. You'll make us proud." And she placed the crown with the ruby on Mana's head.

Isis and Mahado stepped to the side. Then Mana and Atemu sat down onto their thrones and Shimon's voice filled the air.

"I present to you, Pharaoh Atemu and Queen Mana."

**THE END. **

**ALL OF MY REVIEWERS WERE AMAZING! I love you all dearly! **

**SHIP ALL THE VASESHIPPING.**


End file.
